The new heroes
Chapter 1 Fights Break Out and I do a Few Magic Tricks Raynbow's POV Most people would think that a day starting out just hanging with your best friends can't go wrong, right? But that's exactlly what happened. My name is Raynbow Colures, and i'm usaully a pretty cool chick but when one of your friends gets mad and starts making grape vines crush your best friend, well, you tend to freak out. The day starts out at Roosevelt Boarding School,a boarding school that could seiously use some more colors. It was sunday so we were just hanging out at our favorite juice bar on campus. By "we" I mean me (of course),my best friend Melody Sunn, and our friends , Sherry Whine, Shasta Cedar, and Azalea ( no last name). Now Melody likes pushing people to their limits, don't ask me why, she's just like that. I am one of the only people she can't bother, but, i guess after you have known someone for six years, you get used to them. So, anyways, we were sitting at "our table" , just chatting as usual, when i pull out a tube of my most recent obbsession (going on for three years now) rainbow sprinkles. I had just popped the top off when Melody sees it. Even with her shades on, I know her eyes are sparkling mischeviously. She takes out one of her earbuds , and snatches the tube right out of my hand . She smiles, flashing her perfect white teeth, as she says "Thanks, Rayn, you brought my favorite kind today."She chugs the whole tube, then hands me the now empty container. I laugh and take it, but accross the table, Azalea starts a lecture about how it is rude it is to take someone else's things.Then Sherry says "Gosh, Melody stop messing with peoples food!' slightly angry with a tinge of something else. I tried saying it was fine, that i have three more in my purse because, knowing Melody, SHerry's comment is just going to make her do something worse. I was too late. The waitress came with the drinks , she sat them down, and i swear her eyes were compleatly green. She winked at Shasta as she turned to walk back into the kitchen. As I went to open my mouth to speak, I glanced at Melody Whose sunglasses were now off and I cld see she already had something planned. She compleatly ignores a orange juice and goes straight for Sherry's grape juice. I watch, horrified, as she takes a big swig out of the glass. She sets it down and stares defiantly at Sherry. I glance at the other girl, who seems to have purple flames in her eyes. Shasta makes a weird sound , almost like a sheep, and tries to say something but never gets it out. Sherry slams her hands against the table and shouts "That was Mine" ''in a voice that was barely human " Nobody ''takes my grape juice." She stood up. It looked like there was a bunch of tiny snakes spouting from her fingers , but then they grew leaves and i realized that they were vines. They shot out faster than any of us could react, and wrapped tightly around Melody. At first, Melody tried ripping them off, but more just grew in their place. I jumped up and tried helping her , but it was no use. i looked at Shasta and Azalea for help, and saw Shasta pulling out something that looked suspiciously like musical pipes. Azalea looked shocked , like she wasnt sure what to do, until, finially she ran to where Melody and me were standing. She touched a vine and immediately, they started to recede. Im not sure what she was doing, but it worked; melody was free.Azalea stooped to the ground, and i think she said something like" Fighting with plants is wrong, but sometimes it's needed. As she finished speaking, a tree sprouted behind Sherry, growing taller and wider by the second. It's branches twisted and bent as they wrapped themselves around her, forming a powerful restraint against a very angry Sherry. I would like to say i took everything calmly, and helped diffuse the situiation,but in reality, (as i said earlier) I freaked the heck out.I looked at Melody , but she was more concerned with her broken earbuds and cracked sunglasses, and not the fact that she could have died one second ago....classic Melody. I looked around frantically, trying to find someone who could explain, but nobody else seemed affected by what had just happened. As if people could control plants everyday.I sit down on the ground,hard, (seriously huge bruise on my butt from that ) and put my head in my hands, when i hear Melody say "Woah, Rayn, your totally green. You gonna be ok?" I look up, sighing, and say "Yeah, Im fine just really dizzy, and I feel like maybe those sprinkles i just ate are planning on making a reappearence." She looks at me closer saying"No no, Rayn, i mean your whole body is green, not that you look sick." see reaches into her little purse(which of course is orange) and pulls out a hand-held mirror. "Here, look,you look like your related to the wicked witch of the west." She handed me the mirror saying " Dude, say 'I'll get you my pretties and your little dog too' just once for me." I ignore her because im too shocked by what i see to reply. Melody was right. I studied my reflection with dread. I was compleately green, hair and everything.The mirror slipped from my hands and i can feel my body shaking uncontrollably . i look around widely trying to come up with a reasonable explaination but finding nothing. My breathing becomes painful, and i start to feel even more dizzy than before. I barely take notice of of Azaela and Shasta tyring to calm Sherry down. Melody looks at me startled." Raynbow"she says "I think you need to calm down. You're turning purple...With yellow pokadots." I think i might have passed out , for when i opened my eyes a moment later , everyone was standing around me, even Sherry. I might have believed it was all just my wild imagination, if it wern't for the fact that there was still a giant tree by our table. "Oh, thank god. I thought you were dead for a minute there." Melody's voice cut through the haze.I looked around still scared i was losing my mind, at each of my friends' faces. I then demanded to to know what the heck was going on . I figuered someone would start laughing and say gottcha( that someone being Melody) but it didn't happen. Istead all I got was them looking towards Shasta as if looking for guidence, even Sherry, who never even liked the kid. "Are you going to tell her, like you told us." Azalea Category:Original Character Category:Greek Demigod Category:Greek Mythology Category:Percy Jackson FanFiction Wiki